Roommates
by TheWarehouse
Summary: Cara and Kahlan had a heated night together... only to find themselves that they're roommates a few weeks later. Cara and Kahlan have to restrain themselves in order to keep their relationship at work professional... easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cara grabbed the sheets, clenched her teeth, and let out a moan as the head between her legs licked at her clit. Flicking her tongue furiously at it, and slipping two fingers inside of her. Cara's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her hands traveled to her pleasurer's head and pulling her closer. She felt a hand travel up her body and knead one of her breasts. Cara was getting close and her hold on her assaulter's head tightened.

She could sense it. Cara was getting close. The quivering of her thighs, the tightening of her hold on her hair, the way she was holding her breath. She thrusted her fingers faster inside of her, putting more pressure on her clit with her tongue and stroking faster.

Cara threw her head back, rolled her eyes to the back of her head, and curled her toes as her orgasm washed through her. Her mouth open as she concentrated on the pleasure. This woman was good... and when Cara thought that... it meant that that woman was very, very good. Cara took in a deep breath as the orgasm dissipated but lingered. She felt kisses traveling up her body, briefly suckling each nipple before reaching Cara's face.

"How was that?" asked the stranger. Cara could see the big grin on her face, even in the dark. Cara quickly topped the stranger, and whispered in her ear, "I'll show you."

She could feel the stranger shudder in excitement and anticipation. Cara planted butterfly kisses down the stranger's neck, which soon turned to open mouthed ones across her chest. She purposely planted these open mouthed kisses around her nipples, teasing her, before taking one into her mouth. The stranger arched her back, tangling her hands into Cara's hair, feeling the way Cara lavished her nipple with her tongue. When Cara thought that that one got enough attention, she traveled to the other one. But instead of giving slow licks, she flicked her tongue across her nipple. The stranger let out a strained moan, as if trying to hold back.

Cara smirked, she'll be screaming by the end of the night. Cara traveled down the stranger's body, admiring the soft skin and savoring the taste of it. It was quite nice. Cara dipped her tongue into the navel, before continuing her journey down... down... down... to her destination. Cara gave one down stroke to the stranger's center, noticing the slight jerk that she gave.

Cara did this a couple more times, noticing exactly how wet she was. Then she slipped her index finger inside of her entrance, hearing the slight gasp that escaped the stranger. Cara smiled. She slowly removed her finger and then slowly inserted it back in. She repeated this a few more times, before removing her finger completely, and giving a long lick up the stranger's wet, wet center. The stranger's hold on Cara's hair tightened considerably, just as she suspected, her smile turning into a grin.

She tasted nice, musky. Much better than what she was used to. Cara took the stranger's clit between her teeth, giving it a slight tug and hearing the quiet moan that escaped the stranger's lips. Cara slightly bit down and heard a small noise elicit from the woman, her back slightly arching. Cara let go and the stranger relaxed, but not for long. She tensed once again as Cara flicked her tongue over it a few times, gasping. Then Cara inserted her fingers again, starting at an unexpectedly fast pace which made the stranger's thighs quiver more, if possible, and her grasp on Cara's hair almost painful.

The stranger bent her knees and Cara noticed her toes were curled as well. She smirked, and began to flick her tongue over her clit repeatedly, at a fast pace. The stranger's breathing definitely picked up more and she was arching her back once again. Cara could tell she was about to get close, the stranger whispered, "Cara," her head pressing harder into the pillow beneath her head.

Cara stopped abruptly. The stranger landed back on the bed and relaxed, panting. The stranger looked down, wondering why she stopped, when Cara started to play with the stranger's clit with her finger. Flicking it faster than her tongue did and the stranger was back to arching her back and curling her toes. Cara continued for a few more moments, feeling the stranger about to reach the peak and then stopped again.

The stranger growled, getting irritated. About to say something when Cara flicked her tongue over her clit vertically and flicked her clit with her finger horizontally. And then using her left hand to thrust inside of the stranger at a fast pace. Cara didn't stop this time, she kept going and she could hear the stranger moaning loudly, getting more high pitched until no sound came out and her back was completely off the bed, her grasp on Cara's hair becoming very painful. Cara didn't get any slower, in fact, she sped up.

The stranger felt the ginormous wave of pleasure hit her like a hurricane, hard and fast. Shutting her eyes, curling her toes, arching her back, and grasping Cara's hair, taking in a gasp.

Once the stranger was down from her high, Cara kissed her way back up.

"That good, huh?" the stranger asked, tiredly. Still panting. Cara smirked, "I was better," she responded, smugly. Cara waited for the stranger to sleep before slipping into a light slumber herself.

She awoke a few hours later, early in the morning. The stranger still sleeping as she got up to get dressed. She looked at the time, it was 6:00 AM. Once Cara was fully dressed and ready to go, she looked down on the stranger. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. Her long, dark, wavy hair framing her face and her delicate features seeming so peaceful as she breathed. Cara's eyes strayed down to her leg, which was out of the sheets. Cara found herself wanting her again.

This never happened before. Usually, when Cara was done with a one night stand... she was done. She didn't want them anymore. But something about this woman was insatiable. Cara growled to herself and turned to walk out of the hotel room.

"Leaving so soon?" came the stranger's voice. Cara turned around, cursing herself for staying a second longer. She looked at the stranger, seeing her messy hair and stunning blue eyes... her luscious lips.

"I have work," Cara lied, snapping herself out of it. The stranger gave her a knowing smile, "Well, then. Good bye and I hope to see you again," she answered. Cara knew that the stranger saw right through her lie, but was grateful she didn't call her out on it.

"Likewise," Cara said, truthfully. She did want to see this woman again... and again... and again... and again.

* * *

><p>Cara entered her very empty apartment during the night. She had a really busy day of interviewing potential roommates. So far... there was no promise whatsoever. It's amazing how many incompetent people there are in the world.<p>

Cara ran her hand through her hair, tired. She looked at the time... it was only 9:30. She yawned, taking off her jacket as she walked to her room. What were her plans tomorrow? Oh, yeah... nothing. Other than more interviewing. The most frustrating part of it was that she couldn't really keep her full attention. Her mind somehow wandered to last night's events. The more she tried not to think about it, the harder it pushed itself into her thoughts.

The way she tasted... the way she moaned... the way she arched her back off the bed as she-

"Ugh," Cara growled, stopping herself before she let her mind wander any further. What made this woman so damn special? Cara didn't know. She wished she did though.. maybe it would stop all the damn images that were flashing through her mind.

Cara decided that her solution to this problem was to sleep early. So, even though it was only 10:00 when she got done getting ready for bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow and closed her eyes she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Cara, what's wrong?" asked Constance. Cara snapped out of her trance and looked at her friend. "It's nothing," she replied. It's been a few weeks since her encounter with the woman... and she still couldn't forget about it. It wove its way into her dreams... reliving the night's events more and more intensely. Cara woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and extremely wet.<p>

It was really agitating the blonde and the worst part of it was... she wasn't able to find her. Cara realized that she never caught the woman's name... first or last. She couldn't understand how she accomplished this and now she didn't know how she would be able to find her again.

There was a knock on the apartment door and Cara stood up to answer it. "Denna," Cara greeted. A blonde woman with green eyes stepped inside, a grin on her face.

"I found the perfect roommate for you," Denna said. Cara rolled her eyes. She gave up on finding a roommate. There was no one she could find that she found acceptable. They either looked weird, had odd habits, were very messy, or very annoying. So Denna put it upon herself to find her friend a roommate.

"Cara, you need a roommate. You won't be able to pay the rent on this apartment without one," Denna pointed out.

"I know. But they're all... unacceptable," she replied, trying to find the right word. Denna rolled her eyes, "You can't be picky about this."

"Who's the new roommate?" Constance asked from the couch. Cara didn't really much care. As long as the person was normal, not annoying, and minded their own business... she was fine.

"Her name is Kahlan Amnell. She's 26 and she just moved here from Washington. She's very pretty and she works in the same place as you," Denna told Cara. Cara looked at her, slightly confused. "The same place? The SFPD?" Cara asked to clarify. (San Francisco Police Department)

"Yeah. She's some kind of forensic person or something," Denna answered. Cara nodded... she didn't think it was a good idea to have a coworker as a roommate.

"Why'd you choose her?" Constance asked, in a way 'what-makes-her-so-special' voice. Denna grinned, "You'll see. You," she said, pointing at Cara, "are going to meet her tomorrow. She's moving in then," Denna said. Cara only nodded and hoped to the Spirits that Denna chose a decent person.

* * *

><p>Kahlan was in the process of moving out of her hotel room the next morning. She finally found a decent place to live. It was nice, although, she didn't get to meet her roommate yet, she figured she couldn't be that bad. It was probably better than living in this cheap hotel.<p>

Kahlan looked back at the bed. The memories of that night flooding into her mind. Kahlan bit her lip, reliving the ghostly touches of that woman, feeling her mouth on her... her tongue... She got wet just by thinking about it.

She couldn't seem to forget about it. She dreamt about it at night, thought about it during the day. She couldn't escape it. And she wouldn't see her again, she didn't know her name. Just her face... her blonde hair and glistening green eyes.

She snapped herself out of her trance and hurried out of the apartment. She was living out of one suitcase for now. She still had to call her friends in Florida to ship the rest once she moved into her new apartment. She was excited to say the least.

Kahlan drove to the apartment, she was going to meet Denna there. She was supposed to be introduced to her roommate today. She was sure they weren't going to have any problems. As long as they respected each other's rules. Kahlan didn't mind a lot of things... she was pretty easy to get along with.

* * *

><p>Cara was making herself a cup of coffee, running her hand through her hair. Her long plaid PJ pants and a regular t-shirt from college was all she wore. It was 'be-comfortable' day for Cara. Nothing to do, nowhere to go... except she had to meet her roommate. She didn't know when she'd get here. Denna said around 12-1ish. When Cara looked at the time... it was 12:15.<p>

She rolled her eyes... it was time to get ready. Until she decided a split second later that she didn't need to do anything. She looked fine. Her bed hair wasn't bad at all... in fact, today was one of the lucky days. So Cara walked over to her living room couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p>Denna waited in front of the apartment building. Kahlan would be there any second and she hoped Cara would at least be decent to her. She knew how Cara was and people usually either very intimidated by her, so they usually didn't talk much around her or avoided being around her at all.<p>

Denna looked at the time, it was 12:35. When she looked up, she saw a silver Toyota pull up. She smiled, recognizing Kahlan's car and Kahlan as she stepped out. "Hey," Denna greeted, walking over to her.

"Hi. I just have one suitcase for now, the rest will be here by next week," Kahlan explained as she pulled her suitcase out of the back.

"Oh that's fine. Cara doesn't have a lot of stuff either," Denna said, smiling. She was obviously excited, but Kahlan didn't really know why.

"So, what's Cara like?" Kahlan asked on the way up to their room. Denna chuckled uneasily, "She's... well... she's neat and mind's her own business. You know," Denna answered. Kahlan was suspicious of Denna's answer, but brushed it off. Figuring that she'd know for herself.

A knock came on Cara's door. Cara stood up to answer it. However... she expected anything except seeing the very woman her mind's been on for so long. Cara's jaw dropped as she saw the dark haired beauty before her.

Kahlan was shocked when she saw Cara on the other side of the door. Denna looked at them both through the silence.

"Do you guys... know each other?" she asked. Both women snapped out of their shocked state and Kahlan moved her suitcase inside. Kahlan cleared her throat and answered, "Long story."

Cara was still stunned, staring at the woman that was supposed to be her roommate. "Oh, okay," Denna said. She felt the intense awkwardness in the room and thought best to leave. As soon as the door closed, Kahlan said, "You... you're my roommate?"

Cara finally managed to speak, "Obviously."

"But... this is weird," Kahlan said. Cara rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you made that observation," she replied. Cara went to the refrigerator to get out a beer. Coffee didn't seem so good anymore.

"Your room is over here," Cara said, leading her to her room. Kahlan looked at the back of the blonde's head... which then descended down... down... down... to her ass. Kahlan snapped out of it when Cara turned around.

"I guess we got our wish," Kahlan said. Cara gave a small smile... yes they did. Kahlan entered her room and Cara couldn't help but notice Kahlan's attire. She was wearing a baby blue dress that stopped mid thigh, and Cara couldn't help but wish it rose a little higher.

Kahlan could feel the tension and awkwardness building so she turned to Cara. "Look, we have to figure something out," she said. Cara rose her eyebrows, interested in what she had to say.

"We both work at the same place, so we have to keep things professional. What happened that night cannot happen again, okay?" Kahlan said, but then noticed the way Cara was looking at her. It was reminding her of that night's events and she could feel herself getting bothered.

Cara looked at Kahlan's voluptuous lips as they moved, vaguely taking in what she was saying. Then they traveled down to her supple breasts that she remembered being so... soft. Her traveled lower-

"You can't look at me like that," Kahlan said. Cara looked at her. "Like what?"

"Like... you're undressing me with your eyes. It's... disturbing and it's not helping," Kahlan answered, crossing her arms. Cara smiled. She knew this was going to be a very, very, very, very long day.

Cara wanted nothing more than to take Kahlan's clothes off and taste her again. "I can't help myself," Cara answered. Kahlan rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. Cara knew Kahlan was right... they couldn't get involved again. But it was so hard when Cara could just take her right there.

Cara saw Kahlan at the kitchen, familiarizing herself with the cabinets. And then Cara started imagine fucking her on her on the counter. Ready and willing.

Cara groaned to herself... this was going to be such a long day... week... month... however long they were going to live together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cara walked down the hallway of her new work place. The precinct was slightly busy and she managed to find her way to her desk.

"You're the new detective," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. A man with light brown hair and a boyish face came up to her, "I'm Richard," he continued, putting out his hand.

Cara shook it, "Cara," she answered. He nodded. "Well, I'm your partner," he said. Cara didn't speak for a moment. He was handsome... well built... he was acceptable. She only nodded her head in response.

"Cara Mason?" she heard and turned around. It was the Lieutenant, motioning her to come to his office. Cara walked towards the office, confident. When she entered the office, he started to speak. "Welcome to the precinct. Perfect timing, we have a case on our hands right now. Here's the file, show us what you got," he said, handing her a manila folder. Cara nodded and took the folder, before walking out of the office.

She went to her desk to read it. As she went through the file, she took in all the important little details. "Cara, the body just came in. We have to go to the morgue," Richard said. Cara nodded, "I'll be there in a moment," she responded. Then she remembered... Kahlan. She mentally groaned to herself. She just managed to evade her this morning... she should've seen this coming. Cara sighed and got up, catching up to Richard.

"I heard there's a new forensic analyst. First day, just like you. What a coincidence," he commented on the elevator ride down. "Yes, what a coincidence," she said under breath. The elevator stopped and they both stepped out. Richard led her to the morgue, it was nicer than she expected. Sure enough, though, Kahlan was there examining the body. She looked up at them and smiled, mostly at Richard.

"Hello, detectives. I'm Kahlan Amnell," she said, as she uncovering the victim's face. "Richard Cypher," he said, letting out a hand that she shook.

"Cara," Kahlan greeted. Cara only nodded in return. "You guys know each other?" Richard asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we're roommates," Kahlan said casually. "Ah, that's nice," he replied. Cara rolled her eyes. "So, what do we have, Doc?" Richard asked, he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Well, so far, I've noticed that there are lacerations on the victim's chest," Kahlan replied, pointing to the dead body. Cara looked at it, interested. "Interesting," she whispered. There were two deep cuts on her chest... shaped as a cross.

"I thought so too. That's not all, there are a few contusions on the victim's head. Blunt force trauma, but not enough to kill," Kahlan said.

"Any narcotics or drugs?" Cara asked.

"The tests should be back soon," Kahlan answered.

"What's the cause of death?" Richard asked. Kahlan went silent for a moment. She pulled the cover down until her wrists were shown. There was a hole on each wrist.

"And the feet," Kahlan said.

"She was crucified," Cara said more to herself than anything else. Kahlan nodded her head.

"Do we have any idea who the Jane Doe is?" Cara asked. Kahlan shook her head, "The fingerprints should be in soon too," she replied. Cara nodded her head. She turned to Richard who looked a little green.

"Are you okay?" Kahlan asked, a smiling tugging at her lips. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just uncomfortable around dead people," he answered, trying to look normal. Kahlan nodded, a grin on her face.

"I have to use to the restroom, I'll be right back," he said, before leaving as quick as he could, but still looking normal. Cara, once again, rolled her eyes. How did she get a wimp for a partner?

She noticed Kahlan looking at her, but as soon as she did, Kahlan looked away. Cara smirked.

"I didn't see you this morning," Kahlan stated.

"I had to leave early," Cara replied. Kahlan nodded, not convinced, but a grin was still on her face. Cara became a little uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked. Kahlan shook her head, "Nothing," before covering the body back up and taking off her latex gloves. Cara growled quietly to herself.

"What, Kahlan?" Cara asked again, a little irritated. Kahlan looked at Cara again, still grinning.

"Nothing," she said again. Cara rolled her eyes again. "It's obviously not nothing," she replied. Kahlan walked to her desk and Cara didn't move, following Kahlan with her eyes. She waited for her answer.

"Just a feeling," Kahlan replied. Cara clenched her jaw at Kahlan's vague answer and Kahlan could feel her agitation. "You left early this morning because you didn't want to see me," she finally answered. Cara scoffed, "Please, do not flatter yourself. I left early, because I had to leave early," she replied. Kahlan still had that annoying grin as she shuffled through her papers on her desk.

"Like I said... just a feeling," Kahlan said, not looking at her. Cara rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. Her eyes went back to Kahlan, who was biting her lip as she looked at a particular piece of paper. Lip biting was a major turn on for Cara. Her teeth clenched and she swallowed hard as her mind began to wander again.

Kahlan noticed Cara's silence and saw that she was spacing out. She noticed her tense position and walked over to her. Cara noticed Kahlan's movement and snapped out of it, however the lust in her eyes didn't go away.

"What are you thinking about?" Kahlan asked curiously. "Nothing," Cara answered.

"That's not fair, I told you, now you have to tell me," Kahlan countered. "You don't want to know," Cara said looking into Kahlan's eyes intensely and then briefly glanced at her lips.

Kahlan felt a slight shiver down her back at the way Cara was looking at her. It was that, 'I-really-want-to-fuck-you' gaze. Kahlan was debating with herself. Tease her? No.

_'Professional, Kahlan, professional. Keep things professional,_' Kahlan thought to herself. Truth was, Kahlan wanted Cara just as much as Cara wanted Kahlan and she was starting to get heated under Cara's gaze. Just a little couldn't hurt, right? Kahlan bit her lip again, trying to decide between her moral self and her... wild self.

"Oh, but I do," Kahlan finally answered, before she knew it. Cara clenched her teeth together harder. She was really asking for it, right now.

_'Teasing? Two can play this game_,' Cara thought as she walked toward Kahlan who was backing up. Kahlan looked right into Cara's predatory eyes. And it was only making her more heated. She should stop this... she should really stop this...

"Really?" Cara said as Kahlan finally backed into the desk. Cara still pressed on which made Kahlan sit on the desk. Cara put her face close to Kahlan's ear.

"I was only thinking about taking you on this desk. Making you moan my name at first, but you'll be screaming it by the end. This nice, organized desk will become very messy, because you'll be writhing and arching as I taste you again," Cara whispered, huskily. Cara lightly trailed two fingers of her right hand up Kahlan's naked right thigh, reaching the end of her skirt.

Kahlan's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she heard Cara whisper. She could feel Cara's hand on her leg, making her very heated. She took in a small breath and bit her lip as Cara finished her sentence. Her hands were clenching the desk, and Cara pulled back slowly, brushing their cheeks together. Kahlan opened her eyes, feeling Cara's face close to her.

Cara smirked, she had Kahlan. Ready and willing... all she had to do was fuck her, make her scream. Cara wanted this very badly, but as she saw Kahlan's darkened eyes close, she pulled back and left. Leaving Kahlan heated and unsatisfied.

Kahlan noticed the heat of Cara was gone and opened her eyes. She was nowhere to be found. Kahlan snapped herself out of it. She realized just how much of a hold Cara had on her and now Cara was aware of it too. Shit.

'_I **told** you to keep it professional!_' She berated herself. Kahlan welcomed the cool air of the morgue. How was she to know just how far Cara would take it? Her plan completely backfired and Cara turned it around on her. How did this happen?

Kahlan sighed. The sexual tension was definitely there... and it was only getting ten times stronger every day.

* * *

><p>Cara walked back up to her desk. She ran her hands through her hair, thinking about all the things she could've done in the morgue. With Kahlan willing... ready... wet. She shouldn't have taken it so far. But the doctor asked for it! She was trying to tease her first.<p>

At least now, Cara knew that Kahlan wanted her just as much as she wanted Kahlan. Which didn't help at all. She could feel herself being very heated... and very wet. She growled to herself.

"Professional, my ass," Cara whispered to herself as she started to bury herself into her work. And to think... it was only the first day of _work_. What would happen at the apartment? Cara didn't want to think about it right then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kahlan unlocked the door to her apartment. She didn't expect Cara to be in yet, she knew that she planned on working late on the case. If there was one thing Kahlan found very endearing about Cara, it was her determination. Kahlan went to her room and changed, walking back out to get on her laptop. She wasn't hungry, so she decided to eat later.

She turned the TV on, but didn't really pay attention to it as she went through the information she acquired on her latest autopsy. Time flew by as she tried to pick up anything she missed before. However, when she heard a moan come from the TV she looked up to see what was on.

The L Word.

Cara payed for pay-per-view? Kahlan watched the sex scene. It suddenly began to get very hot in the room and she could feel herself getting horny. When the sex scene was over, Kahlan thought she would be able to cool down... but of course not, because the images of that night with Cara flashed through her mind... and things that Cara promised in her ear that day. Kahlan got angry at herself at such little self control she had. What was wrong with her? It was like her sex drive was hyperactive.

Kahlan looked at her laptop... contemplating. She bit her lip.

_'No... I shouldn't... I really shouldn't_,' she thought to herself.

_'But Cara's not here. You have the apartment to yourself, no one else here. No one else with you. Just once couldn't hurt, right?_' said a little voice in the back of her mind.

Kahlan bit her lip harder. She's masturbated before... she had a few things in her closet. She stood up abruptly taking her laptop with her, making up her mind. The dark brunette walked to her room, opened her closet, kneeled down to grab her bag and pulled out a vibrator.

* * *

><p>Cara rubbed her eyes as she sat in front of her computer, looking through all the little details. She looked at the time and realized that it was getting a little late. She gave out a small yawn and got ready to leave. She was the last person to leave the office.<p>

She arrived at her apartment, expecting to be able to go to sleep in peace. She heard the TV on, so she assumed Kahlan was still awake. She sighed. Preparing herself to see her and making sure she had a tight control of herself. However, when she opened the door, Kahlan wasn't sitting on the coach... or anywhere near the TV. Cara shrugged, maybe she forgot to turn it off.

She yawned again, turning off the TV and walking to her room. But then... she heard the most unexpected sound.

A moan.

It sounded like it came from Kahlan's room. Cara felt a wave of heat wash through her. She slowly walked outside of her roommate's room and pressed her ear against the door. She heard small gasps and mewls coming from the other side.

"Cara!" she heard Kahlan whisper. Cara closed her eyes, keeping herself under control as the images of what Kahlan was doing flashed through her mind.

_'I cannot catch a break_,' Cara thought to herself as she slowly walked to her room. Then another loud moan came from the door. Cara wanted to walk through that door and help Kahlan reach her orgasm... but Cara walked into her room. Trying to be oblivious to the fact that the woman she wanted to fuck so much was only a door away.

Cara ignored the next moan that came through the thin wall. Knowing what Kahlan was doing in the next room only made Cara more determined to keep herself under control.

Cara was the epitome of control... but for some reason, Kahlan unraveled all of that in Cara and made her very... impulsive. Cara turned up the air conditioning in her room. She needed cold air to cool her down right now. All her clothes felt restraining.

"Don't stop," Cara heard Kahlan moaned. She clenched her teeth, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She was naked, Kahlan was naked. Cara was wet, Kahlan was wet. What's stopping her from busting into Kahlan's room and fucking her till she screamed? Well... professionalism. The events that happened after sex. What if things became awkward at work? What if their personal life interfered with work? That was the most likely possibility.

A part of Cara screamed, "Fuck that! Fuck professionalism! Go fuck Kahlan!" But Cara suppressed that side of herself and carried on her activities as if Kahlan wasn't masturbating in the next room, crying out her name and put her clothes on. After which she walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Although... food wasn't the thing she really wanted to eat right now.

Cara growled to herself. Unlike Kahlan, Cara was very familiar with concentrated power of will and right now... she didn't have much in her. The sounds died down from Kahlan's room and Cara heard her door open. Then the bathroom door opened and a few minutes later, the shower was on.

_'I wouldn't take a shower yet, you might be sweating after I'm done with you,_' the sudden thought crossed Cara's mind. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't even control her own thoughts at the moment.

This was pathetic. The will that took so long to build was deteriorating the more she was around Kahlan. It was like this primal side of Cara was trying to take over and the only thing stopping it was her long years of training.

The shower turned off and the door opened again. Cara kept watching the TV... that is until she saw Kahlan walk into the kitchen... with just her towel on. Cara's eyes widened a fraction, the thought that the only thing keeping her away from kissing Kahlan's skin was that thin piece of material... Cara couldn't keep her eyes off the woman.

Kahlan was oblivious to that fact that Cara was home. She went to the refrigerator to grab something to eat. She bent over to see the lower shelves.

Cara's focus was glued to Kahlan's bending form. The towel rode up her legs, almost revealing that firm ass that Cara was already familiar with.

After Kahlan saw nothing to eat there, she decided a bowl of cereal would do. She stood up on her tippy toes to grab a bowl on one of the upper cabinets.

Cara felt she should make herself known. However, she had a devilish idea. Cara didn't have a second thought about it, as she acted on impulse. She stood up and walked very quietly to Kahlan who was still standing. She got really close, right behind her.

"I suggest you put some clothes on," she whispered, making Kahlan jump and squeal, scaring her. Kahlan immediately turned around and saw Cara's hungry eyes staring at her. Kahlan's hands behind her, grabbing the counter, still stunned.

"C-Cara, how long have you been here?" Kahlan asked, her cheeks burning a little. Cara smirked, "Long enough to know that you fantasize about me," she replied.

Kahlan blushed a deep red and the worst possible thing in that situation... happened. Kahlan's towel began to slip. Kahlan caught before it got to the floor, but not before her breasts were revealed. Kahlan quickly covered herself up.

Cara tensed as she saw Kahlan's towel slip. Her teeth clenched harder than ever and the images of Kahlan in the throes of passion flashed into her mind again. Before Cara knew it, her lips were on Kahlan's neck. Suckling, nipping, trailing up to her face.

Kahlan felt a wave of pleasure as she felt Cara's warm mouth upon her hot spot. All coherent thought flew out the window and Cara reached her lips. They hungrily kissed each other, wanting more and more. Kahlan salvaged a single thought and managed to speak, "Cara... we... shouldn't-" Kahlan interrupted her own sentence as she moaned.

Cara's hand was already between Kahlan's legs, her index finger caressing her clit. A part of Cara was telling her to stop. They couldn't do this, they needed to pull away, but she just kept going. She put a little more pressure and Kahlan's mouth opened a little more.

Cara stopped for a moment, pulling her finger away and taking it up to her lips. She sucked her finger as Kahlan watched, Cara slowly taking it out. God, she missed that taste. Kahlan bit her lip, her focus on Cara's lips.

Then the phone rang. They both snapped out of their heated gazes at each other. Kahlan's face turned even redder as she quickly escaped to her room. Cara let the events that happened sink in, before answering the phone. She was grateful it rang and pissed at the same time.

"What?" she answered the phone.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed, this morning," Denna's voice said through the phone. Cara rolled her eyes.

"Bad day?" Denna asked. Cara didn't answer the question, but replied, "What do you want, Denna?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Denna asked. Cara sighed in frustration, "Fine, fine. I was just wondering how you and the new roommate were getting along," Denna quickly said.

"We're getting along fine. Goodbye, Denna," Cara hung up. The worst possible timing and at the same time, the best.

Kahlan quickly changed into some clothes. She didn't care what she wore as long as she wasn't naked. That was too close. God, now she had to take another shower... a cold one. She could still feel the pleasurable waves of heat wash through her. She groaned to herself. How did this happen?

Oh yeah, Cara couldn't seem to control herself and practically jumped her bones. Kahlan rolled her eyes. She decided to stay in her room tonight, because she knew that if she stepped out of the safe fortress that was her room... Cara would give those, 'I-want-to-fuck-you-till-you-scream' eyes that made Kahlan turn to putty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You want some coffee?" asked Denna as Cara as she walked to the kitchen. Cara nodded her head, tired. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately. She's been burying herself into her work and worked very late so that when she got home, Kahlan was already asleep. Her hormones were acting stronger than usual. Well, hormones isn't the right term... it's more like, _horror_mones.

What was she supposed to do? It's been getting worse and worse.

Denna saw Cara deep in thought. Her back to her, she pulled out a vile with clear liquid in it labeled, '_Oxytocin_'. She poured it into Cara's coffee quickly, before mixing it and then taking it back to her friend. Denna knew it was working, by the way Cara was acting the past month or so. While her mind said, "No," her hormones screamed, "Oh God, yes! More!"

She's been slipping the same thing in Kahlan's drinks, but she didn't see the brunette as often, so she did it whenever she could. The effects were a little less, but still there.

Denna knew that Cara needed a mate, and she was running out of time. Cara was stubborn as usual, and refused so Denna took it into her own hands. Ever since then, it seemed that her plan was working, but she couldn't tell if anything happened between the roommates yet. She figured Cara would tell her if it did, so all she had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Kahlan was at work, leaning over a body, examining it's wounds, and trying to find any evidence of a suspicious death. She was so absorbed into her work, in fact, that she didn't hear Richard come in.<p>

Richard stood awkwardly, waiting for Kahlan to notice him. After a few minutes passed, he cleared his throat. Kahlan looked up and smiled.

"Detective Cypher, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," Kahlan said, taking off her gloves and paper covering.

"No, it's fine. This is more of a social visit. If you're not busy, of course," Richard added the last part hastily. Kahlan's smile turned into a grin. "Of course not," she replied. He smiled back.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans tomorrow," Richard asked, nervously. Kahlan paused for a moment. The first thought that crossed her mind was Cara. She bit her lip. Richard started to panic a little, "It's alright if you do, I can-"

"No. No, I don't. What did you have in mind?" Kahlan asked, cutting him off. Richard smiled, relieved. "Just grab a cup of coffee or something," he answered. Kahlan nodded, "I'd like that," she responded.

"I'll come by around 2? On our break?" he asked. "Yeah," she answered. He was cute. A little boyish and dorky, but cute. Richard nodded and smiled, "Is that our case?" He asked, pointing to the body. Kahlan looked at it, "No. It's narcotics. The poor boy overdosed on heroine," Kahlan answered.

"I see," Richard responded. "I had a friend who OD'd. Back in oh-five (2005). It was a shame... he had his whole life ahead of him," he said. "I'm so sorry," Kahlan said quietly. They kept talking and things began to lighten up. He made her laugh as he told her his stories of when he was in vice.

* * *

><p>Cara left Denna's. She was already a little late for work and she had to check on the victim from her latest case. She hurried over to the station and went down to basement first. She was on her way to the morgue, when she heard someone laughing. It sounded like Kahlan. When she walked in, she saw Richard and Kahlan laughing together. Kahlan saw Cara and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what would happen now.<p>

Cara walked in and Richard turned around. "Cara," he greeted. "Richard," she answered. "Kahlan," she nodded into her direction. "Good morning," Kahlan replied. After that, there was a moment of silence... awkward silence.

"Did you check on the body already?" Cara asked, her jaw tight, but her face stoic. She didn't glance at Kahlan. She felt the pang of jealousy slowly taking over.

"No, actually. I got side-tracked," Richard answered, looking at Kahlan, grinning. Cara nodded, "Well, then. It seems you have things here, I'll be upstairs. Drop the report by on my desk," she said. Richard was slightly taken aback by her tone, it seemed she was ordering him, but he let it slip. It seemed she wasn't in a very good mood. Or maybe that was just Cara, he couldn't seem to figure that out.

Kahlan knew Cara was being a little colder than usual, but didn't see any sign of jealousy or anything for that matter. She bit her lip... maybe she was just imagining it.

Cara left and before she knew it, she was at her desk. Richard with Kahlan? She laughed at the idea. Kahlan was a little too woman for her partner to handle. Though, it was would be very amusing to see him and Kahlan together. She didn't admit to herself that she was jealous, she was too prideful for that. She just tucked the idea to the back of her mind, not thinking about it.

She decided to focus on how she knew Kahlan wouldn't be very satisfied with him. He was too sensitive... too gentleman-like, too nice. She almost smiled to herself at the thought of Kahlan and Richard. Almost.

* * *

><p>"I should probably get to that body. I haven't started yet," Kahlan said after Cara left. Richard's smile faltered a bit. "Is Cara always like that?" he asked, suddenly. Kahlan was taken off guard by the question and took a moment to answer.<p>

"Yes, she is. Although, today may be one of her bad days. I haven't figured it out, yet. She's kinda hard to read, sometimes," she answered. Richard nodded his head.

"You guys are roommates, right?" he asked. She nodded, "Why?"

He shook his head. "Just curious," he answered. Kahlan had an odd feeling he was going to ask her roommate about her. He turned to leave, "Richard," Kahlan called. He immediately turned around.

"Do you guys... talk to each other at all? About anything but the cases?" she asked, hesitantly. She herself doubted the answer would be yes.

"You mean, like... personal lives?" he asked. Kahlan nodded. "Hm... didn't know she had one," he answered with a smile. Kahlan smiled at the joke and then he left.

Come to think of it... Kahlan thought about all the times Cara wasn't around... which was quite a lot and she knew why. After that last incident that night, she's been avoiding Kahlan. She couldn't blame her. It didn't really make sense to her though. The blonde always seemed like a controlled person. And the fact that she graduated from a Mord'Sith school counts for everything.

Kahlan had a feeling something was off, but as usual, she brushed it off.

'_Maybe a little night out couldn't hurt... right?_' she thought to herself.

'_Or maybe it could. Then just a movie in the apartment could work out,_' she thought. She went to work on the body for Cara's case.

* * *

><p>Cara was reading the case file again, when the sound of heels caught her attention. She looked up and saw that Kahlan was by her desk.<p>

"Kahlan," Cara said. "Here's the report on the victim," she dropped the file on her desk. Cara nodded and continued to look at her file. When she noticed Kahlan was still standing next to her, she looked up. "Something else?" Cara asked, curious and leaning back in her chair.

Kahlan smiled at the blonde and leaned on her desk beside her. Cara found it a tad bit difficult to keep her eyes up. "So. I was thinking, since there's no new info about the case, maybe we could see a movie tonight," Kahlan offered. Cara raised an eyebrow. "A movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know. One in the apartment. I could rent a movie and instead of you working late as usual... maybe we could take a break," Kahlan suggested. Cara was a little surprised at the sudden invitation.

"I can't," the detective answered as she, once again, bent over her file. Kahlan rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Cara, you can't keep doing this. We live together," Kahlan replied.

"Doing what?" Cara asked, not looking away from her file, acting ignorant of what the good doctor was talking about. Kahlan clenched her jaw, but then forced herself to relax.

"I know you're avoiding me. Not coming home till like... four or five in the morning when you know I'll be sleeping," Kahlan answered.

"Don't be ridiculous. This case isn't easy to solve," Cara answered, still not attempting to make eye contact. Kahlan rolled her eyes once again and grit her teeth. "Cara, you've been doing it for three different cases now," Kahlan countered. "Their all difficult, Kahlan, there's nothing I can do about it," the blonde answered, not missing a beat.

"And you coming to work late? That's not like you at all, especially since you graduated from a Mord'Sith academy," Kahlan persisted. The file Cara was holding fell on to the desk. Cara looked up at Kahlan and then stood up, "I'll appreciate it, if you didn't observe me so closely. Last time I checked, you abandoned your duty as a Confessor to examine dead bodies in a morgue," Cara whispered harshly, so prying ears couldn't hear. Kahlan was stunned momentarily. Cara walked away.

Kahlan looked after Cara, then ran to catch up with her. "Is that what this is about? I'm a Confessor and you're Mord'Sith?" Kahlan asked. Cara pressed the elevator button.

"No," the detective answered, crisply. Kahlan looked at Cara closely. "It is, isn't it?" she asked. Cara rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Kahlan, that has nothing to do with it. The fact that I want nothing more than to undress you and occupy myself between your thighs has everything to do with it and I'd appreciate it if we kept as little contact as possible so I can accomplish keeping our relationship professional," Cara countered. The elevator 'dinged' right on cue and the doors opened.

Cara left a rather surprised Kahlan standing there as the doors closed the elevator went down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cara berated herself the entire way to the apartment. She wasn't really thinking about where she was going, it was habit. The blonde huffed to herself, she knew that the fact she was raised as a Mord'Sith didn't have anything to do with it. Kahlan was checking up on her too. Cara completely understood why Kahlan would break away from her family of Confessors. Confessors, meaning a group of families who were the most elite lawyers in the world. And they were all women. Honored, respected, and practically royalty because of what they do and their history.

Mord'Sith, on the other hand, dealt with order in a more direct way. They were recruited as little girls, and were broken to do what was necessary to follow orders. They were a special unit of women who are employed to do whatever was necessary to keep the U.S safe. Retrieve pertinent information, torture, kill, etc. Cara managed to get out, along with Denna and some others, but her past still haunts her from time to time and since she was still Mord'Sith.

There was a knock on her door, Cara looked through the peep hole, worried it was Kahlan, but her worries were soothed when she saw Denna. The blonde opened the door for her fellow sister.

"Denna," Cara whispered.

"Kahlan called," the other blonde said. Cara raised her eyebrows, not knowing how much Kahlan told her.

"I see," was all Cara responded with before sitting on the coach.

"She didn't tell me much. Just that you were here and struggling," Denna replied, she looked at Cara with an intent stare, expecting more information from her. Cara looked at her uncomfortably.

"Denna... is it normal to fight for control of your own body when it comes to another person?" she asked, not able to look at Denna. The other woman was taken off guard by the question, but quickly answered.

"Only when your body is calling for a mate," Denna replied. It was true... except maybe... Cara's situation was... amplified- a lot. Cara nodded her head.

"Cara... Kahlan is strong, she's perfect for you," her friend said. Cara shook her head.

"No. I can't, Denna, you know I can't," she replied. Denna rolled her eyes.

"Why?" the other Mord'Sith asked, getting slightly frustrated. Cara didn't reply for a moment.

"You know why," she finally answered, shooting her oldest friend a glare. Denna gave in to her frustration, growling.

"Cara, you can't not have a mate! You need one! Your time is passing and it's passing fast. You know there is a certain age of when your time has passed to have a mate. And when that time has passed... you won't survive very long," Denna said, her voice breaking a little.

"I know."

"Promise me, you'll at least try, Cara? Please?" Denna begged. Cara gave Denna a look, before answering, "I'll try."

Denna gave a sigh of relief before smiling, "Well then, I told Kahlan to come and lock you guys in because you can't avoid her forever so she's on the way and I'm leaving."

Cara whipped her head to her, "What? Denna!" She yelled, but Denna was running out the front door. Cara growled and was about to leave herself when Kahlan walked in and locked it the door behind her.

"Cara, stop running," Kahlan growled. She was beginning to get irritated. Cara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm not running. Mord'Sith don't run," she replied.

"Then whatever you're doing has to stop. This isn't going to go away," Kahlan responded, taking a step closer to the blonde. Cara stood her ground, but she wanted to step back. Her body tensed noticeably.

"For God's sake, we're just going to watch a movie," Kahlan replied. She didn't want to leave the door, she couldn't trust Cara not to leave. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Stay," she ordered. Cara's jaw clenched.

"I'm not some dog you can order around, Kahlan. I will leave when I please," the blonde replied. A smile spread across the brunettes face, the mischievous kind.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. If you stay and watch a movie with me, I'll leave the apartment for the entire night. You can have one good night's sleep without me," Kahlan offered. Cara looked at her suspiciously. There was a catch, she knew there was. Especially by the way Kahlan was smiling.

"What's the catch?" Cara finally asked, she couldn't figure it out.

"No catch," Kahlan denied. Cara paused, contemplating if she should accept the deal or not. After a few minutes, she finally agreed, "Fine."

Kahlan smiled, "Great. I'll pop in the movie, after I change." Cara went to sit on the couch and waited for Kahlan. When Kahlan finally did come out and put the movie in, Cara looked everywhere around the room, except her. Especially since she chose to wear white shorts and a tank top. When she felt a weight on the couch, she finally paid attention to the television. The movie seemed innocent enough, although it was about lesbian love, there was nothing wrong with it. Cara began to relax.

Kahlan however, glanced at Cara every few seconds. Ten minutes into the movie, clothes were starting to come off and it wasn't censored either. Cara's body started to tense again as she realized exactly what they were watching. The blonde turned her head to the brunette, who completely ignored her stare as she watched the movie.

Cara knew what the catch was now.

"Kahlan," Cara said, trying to block out the sounds coming from the TV. Kahlan smiled innocently as she turned her head to Cara. "Yes?"

"You said there wasn't a catch," she replied, her voice tense. Kahlan shrugged her shoulders, "There isn't," Kahlan answered. Cara rolled her eyes, "The movie is basically porn," she responded.

Kahlan rolled her eyes, "No it's not. It's just-" A loud moan erupted from the screen as both women turned their heads to see what was going on. Apparently, the woman was eating out the other. Cara turned her head back to Kahlan, glaring at her.

Kahlan gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay, fine. It is, but I didn't choose the movie."

"Then who did?" Cara asked, sounding like she didn't believe Kahlan. The other woman shrugged, "Denna."

Cara growled, rolled her eyes and got up. She headed for the door, grabbing her car keys.

"You promised you'd stay!" Kahlan called. Cara stopped. She did. "That was before I knew what the movie was," Cara replied.

"It doesn't matter. We made a deal, Cara. I'm keeping my end," said Kahlan. Cara clenched the car keys in her hand. And then relaxed. "Fine, but as soon as the movies' over, I'm leaving," the frustrated blonde said. Kahlan gave a triumphant smile and gently patted the seat next to her.

Cara sat down and forced herself to stay calm. As soon as the blonde sat down, however, Kahlan put her legs across her lap. "Do you mind?"

"Not unless you want your clothes taken off," Cara replied, not even glancing at the Confessor. Kahlan waited for a moment, as if contemplating it, biting her lip as she did so.

"Cara, are you always this horny?" Kahlan asked, bluntly. The blonde was taken off guard by the question, but continued to glue her focus onto the television.

"It's something a Mord'Sith goes through," she admitted. "Ah," Kahlan replied, keeping her legs on the blonde. Cara looked at Kahlan, as if waiting for her to take them off. Kahlan looked at Cara, her eyes innocent, but the Mord'Sith knew she was anything but.

"Your legs," she finally pointed out. "But, Cara. I've been walking in heels all day and it's so tiring. Give me a break... please?" Kahlan pleaded, pouting. Cara growled her irritation, but let them stay. Then there was a silence for about five minutes. It was more of an awkward silence.

"How long is this movie?" Cara asked.

"I don't know," Kahlan answered, not saying anything else. Cara shifted a little. Her thoughts drifting to her and Richard as she saw a man that looked a little similar to him show up on the screen.

"What about you and Richard?" Cara asked. Kahlan turned her head to look at Cara, a smile forming on her lips again.

"What about me and Richard?" she asked, innocently. Cara growled again.

"You seem to like him," the blonde responded, uncomfortably. Kahlan's smile turned into a grin.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she asked. Cara scoffed, "Of course not. I was merely wondering for my partner's sake," she answered.

"Well, if you must know. He's a little too timid for me. I like my lovers wild, you know? No holding back, able to keep up with me. So far, I haven't met anyone who could," Kahlan answered. Cara nodded her head, then stopped. She looked at Kahlan, but her attention was back to the TV. When she finally decided to turn her head again to look at Cara's face, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "What?"

"You haven't met anyone who could keep up with you?" Cara asked, just for confirmation. Kahlan shook her head as she thought about it.

"No. I haven't," she replied. Cara scoffed and smiled.

"What?" Kahlan asked, acting confused. "Nothing," Cara replied.

"Cara, what?" the brunette asked. Cara shook her head, indicating there was nothing to be said.

"Cara, don't be stubborn with me. What is it?" Kahlan asked.

"It seems you have forgotten our encounter," the blonde replied. Kahlan grinned, "Oh, wow. I'm surprised you remember. It looked like you forgot after all these weeks of ignoring me," she responded. Cara whipped her head to Kahlan.

"It was because of that encounter I had to avoid you," Cara justified. Kahlan laughed at her answer, "Really? Well, my answer still stands," she said. Cara gave Kahlan a dark look.

"Why do you make everything so difficult?" Cara asked. Kahlan looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, every time I try not to think about that night and every time I try not to think about your legs wrapped around me, you seem to bring those images back to the front of my mind," the blonde answered.

"So how does that make things difficult?" Kahlan asked, with that damn innocent voice. Cara growled again, frustrated.

"Never mind," she whispered before becoming silent and her attention on the movie again, though, it wasn't much better. Kahlan was still smiling as she retrieved her legs and crawled to the blonde, her lips right at Cara's ear.

"How does it make things difficult, Cara?" she whispered softly. Cara didn't move. This was not going to end the way she planned on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cara's entire body tensed as she felt Kahlan's breath upon her ear. A part of her was holding down the strong urges inside her. The blonde slowly turned her head, their lips only centimeters apart.

"I think you know the answer to that question," she replied, her eyes a shade darker, looking into the Confessor's eyes intensely. Kahlan looked back with just as much fire, looking as she saw Cara's eyes glance to her lips. The brunette pressed her forehead to hers. They heard another fervent moan in the background, making Cara close her eyes and bite her lip as she struggled to control herself.

"Just one kiss, Cara," Kahlan whispered. There was a pause, the air so thick with sexual tension that you could slice it with a knife.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who wanted to keep things professional," Cara asked, opening her eyes. A devilish smile spread across the Kahlan's face.

"I know, but that was before we were in this situation. I'm not really thinking about professionalism right now... Detective Mason," the brunette said, her voice darker than her eyes. Cara mentally moaned as she heard Kahlan say her name formally. A voice in the back of her mind was saying, _'Don't do it. You're going to get attached!'_

But there was a stronger voice in her head that practically screamed, '_Fuck her while she's willing!_'

Kahlan looked at Cara as she seemed to make up her mind.

"Well, Dr. Amnell. There's only one question left to ask then," the blonde responded. Kahlan waited for the question, not really wondering what it was because her mind was too preoccupied with the events that were about to happen.

"Will you regret this in the morning?" Cara asked. Kahlan's smile widened, "No."

With that, Cara had Kahlan on her back, kissing her furiously as a mess of tongue and lips interacted with each other. They separated for only a few moments to get Kahlan's out of her aggravating tank top. They continued to kiss with just as much fervor, tasting each other as the kiss began to slow. They finally separated for oxygen, Cara looking into the Confessor's eyes. Kahlan was staring back, biting her lip as her finger trailed down her own chest. The Mord'Sith could see her finger in her peripheral vision, as the other woman unclasped the bra in the front. Cara smiled, before her lips descended upon her neck. Kahlan leaned her neck to the side to give her more access.

Her eyes rolling to back as she felt Cara's warm tongue on her skin. She felt the blonde get impatient, because her lips immediately wrapped around the brunette's right nipple, making Kahlan tilt her head back and let out a breathy moan. Her hands entangling themselves in her blonde hair. Another breath left the Confessor's throat as she felt Cara nip ever so slightly on her dark nipples, before biting it with a little more force. The blonde, as much as she wanted to claim her real prize, traveled to the other nipple, her hand slipping itself inside Kahlan's ridiculously short shorts.

She could feel how wet Kahlan already was, as she trailed her finger up her swollen clit.

"Cara," Kahlan let out a high pitched, breathy moan as the sensations continued to rake through her. Her grip on the blonde's hair tightening with anticipation, her entire body tingling. With one last lick to Kahlan's nipple, Cara continued to travel her way down. Her tongue dipping into the other woman's navel, earning her a small giggle. She felt Kahlan's abdomen flutter as she did so, making her smile a little. Unfortunately, Cara had to take out her hand, but before continuing on, Cara slipped the finger into her mouth, relishing in the taste of the thing she's wanted so long, but had to avoid.

"Cara," Kahlan protested, wanting her to continue. The blonde chuckled, before pulling down just the shorts. Kahlan quickly kicked them off. Cara placed herself between Kahlan's legs, her thighs on her shoulders as she gave a bold lick to Kahlan's soaked panties. The brunette bit her lip and she arched back slightly, needing Cara.

Then the worst possible thing could happen. The phone rang, and since it was right next to the couch, it was within arm's reach. Cara paused for a moment.

"Don't stop," Kahlan breathed, ignoring the phone. Cara smirked, taking off the last article of clothing that kept her from her prize. Cara flicked her tongue across the Confessor's exposed clit, reveling in the taste. The phone went to the answering machine.

"Kahlan, it's Richard. I was just wondering where you were. You were supposed to meet me at the coffee shop," came the voice of Cara's partner. Cara glared at Kahlan over where she was.

"Damn it, I forgot," Kahlan sweared. She looked down at the blonde, "Just a quick second. I don't want him to think-" She moaned as Cara cut her off, licking her clit again.

"Just making sure you're okay," Richard said, but Kahlan quickly got the phone behind her before he hung up.

"Richard!" Kahlan greeted, trying not to sound out of breath. Cara rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to wait. She took the clit between her teeth, nipping it before sucking on it with a lot of suction.

"Yeah I was just- oooohhh," she moaned out. She shot Cara a glare, who only smirked.

"No, everything's fine. I just got caught up in a lot of work and I can't seem to- fuck," Kahlan cursed as she felt Cara slip two fingers inside of her and flicking her tongue repeatedly along her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Nothing. I just got a paper cut," Kahlan quickly thought up. Cara's pace started to speed up a little, her lips wrapped around her entire clit as began rubbing it with that damned skilled appendage. Kahlan's body arched, biting her lip so she didn't make any more noises.

"Hey listen, Richard. I have to go. Lots of work to be done," she answered, giving out a laugh which was a disguised moan.

"Okay, bye," Kahlan finished, hanging up the phone, before she sounded anymore suspicious. Cara's pace definitely sped up as her tongue caressed her clit gently, but quickly.

"Cara!" Kahlan cried as she held on to the edge of the couch and her back off the cushions. Cara could feel that her partner was close, putting more pressure on her clit and scissoring her fingers so they hit that spot that made Kahlan cry out repeatedly, her mind not able to form coherent words as she could feel her climax about to hit her.

And then Cara stopped.

"No, no, no. Don't stop," Kahlan pleaded, thrusting her hips towards the blonde's mouth. She looked down to see why the other woman would cease her ministrations. Cara was looking at her with a mischievous smile. Kahlan, confused, asked, "What?"

"I believe you have someone to meet right now?" the Mord'Sith said, sitting up, still fully clothed. Kahlan looked at her, speechless.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kahlan asked, getting cranky and frustrated. Cara smirked, "To my office. I have a case to work," she answered.

Kahlan could not believe this.

"Cara... finish what you started," she said, her voice getting darker. Cara looked at the brunette with amusement.

"Are you ordering me, Confessor?" the blonde asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the opposite arm of the couch. Kahlan glared at her, "Yes, Mord'Sith."

Cara smiled, "And what gives you the power to do so?"

Kahlan grinned and crawled over to Cara, the blonde not moving but watching. As Kahlan continued to move into her ear, the Mord'Sith could tell that her breathing hasn't calmed completely.

"Please, Mistress," Kahlan breathed. Next thing Kahlan knows she was kissing Cara as she felt the woman's fingers deep inside her, her back on the opposite side of the couch.

"Cara!" Kahlan cried as she reached her peak. Her back arching, her nails digging into the blonde's back, her toes curling, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as they closed, and her neck thrown back. Her body taut as a string.

As Kahlan was calmed from her climax, she started to relax, breathing in deeply, not realizing she held her breath for so long. Cara slipped out, licking her fingers as the Confessor looked through hooded lids.

"Satisfied?" Cara asked, pride swelling in within her. Kahlan gave a lazy nod in response.

"Would you like to reconsider your statement earlier?" the blonde drawled. The brunette looked at Cara and smiled, "That was once. We still need to get your clothes off," she replied, her hands starting to explore under Cara's shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Okay, so I know it's been a reeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy long time since I've updated and I'm really, truly sorry. And this chapter isn't that long, but I _promise_ the next one will be much longer. Lots of personal stuff and blah, blah, blah. **SO**! I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! I'll make an effort to update at least once a week, if not, once every two weeks, **MAX**. Sound okay? I do have other stories to manage too, so I'll get to those ASAP.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Cara smirked, before she leaned in beside Kahlan's ear, "Maybe some other time," she whispered, taking the brunette's wandering hands and stepping away from her. The confused expression that laid upon her lover's face only seemed to amuse her more.

"I have a case to solve," the blonde stated, "And you have a shower to take," she finished as she grabbed her car keys. Kahlan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cara was actually walking away from her. "What? Cara!" Kahlan called out just before the door closed. She couldn't believe what just happened. Cara fucked her, then Cara left.

'_Actually, it was Kahlan teased her into oblivion, **then** Cara fucked you, and **then** Cara left,'_ a voice in the back of her head reminded her. She rolled her eyes as she got off the couch and headed off into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Cara was still holding the smirk as she walked into the office, Richard giving her a weird look before returning to his paperwork. When she sat down at her desk, across from his, and started to get to work herself.<p>

"Why so smug?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he leaned back in chair, observing his partner.

_'I slept with the woman you wished you had_,' was the first thought that came to mind, but she only wiped the look off her face and glared at him. He, in turn, grinned and replied, "That's the Cara I know." The blonde rolled her eyes at his response before taking out some files from her drawer and going over them. However, she really wasn't concentrating on her work, per se... she was more focused on what she expected when she got back home.

* * *

><p>Kahlan finished her shower, through which she was thinking of something evil to do to Cara. She had her towel wrapped around her as she walked to the kitchen. As she reached the counter, the memory of what happened in that very spot came to her mind. She could feel the pleasurable pang that went straight to her lower abdomen. She sighed and raked her hand through her hair, before she grabbed a cup and filled it with water. <em>Cold<em> water.

As she sipped her water, an idea hit her. Her eyes unfocused, the lip of the plastic cup between her teeth, as she smiled. Sure, Kahlan was the one that teased first, but now there weren't any barriers. Cara thought she teased her into oblivion before? Wait till she sees what she's got for her. That'll make her think twice before leaving her before she wanted her to leave.

* * *

><p>Cara came back to the apartment, after a long day of paperwork and awkward conversations with Richard. She sighed, dropping her car keys on the table, too tired to think about anything. She didn't have to worry about coming back in the late hours of the night and wake up in the early hours of the day. Tonight was the first night where she had a good night's sleep. And how she looked forward to it.<p>

She walked into the direction of her room, but then stopped. She took a few whiffs of the air... scented candles. She walked into Kahlan's room, seeing her in her bed, with a book, and... glasses? Dr. Kahlan Amnell wore glasses? How did she not have knowledge of this? It gave her a... sexy librarian look. A. Very. Sexy. Librarian. And as far as Cara could tell, she was wearing a spaghetti strap night gown... God knows how short that is. Cara didn't want to know.

There were four scented candles. Four small jar Yankee Candles of Black Cherry. Kahlan looked up from her book and smiled, "Nice day at work?" she asked. Cara eyed her suspiciously, before answering, "It was fine." The blonde walked out and then walked into her own room.

What was the good doctor playing at? Was she playing anything at all? Cara shook the thought from her mind, all she wanted was to get into bed.

Kahlan grinned as Cara walked out, waiting a few moments before putting down her book and walking out of her room. She silently walked into her lover's room, making sure to close the door as much as she could without making a sound. She silently made her way behind Cara, before wrapping her arms around her waist, her lips right beside her ear, "It's not nice to just leave when someone wanted you."

Cara froze, her body rigid as soon as she felt arms around her and then her eyes fluttered a little when she felt Kahlan's breath upon her ear.

_'Fuck...' _she thought in her mind.

"And," Kahlan continued, her hands now traveling down, slipping under Cara's pants and then taking them out so she could caress her abdomen, making the muscles fluter, "it's time for a little payback," she finished. Cara bit her lip to keep from any obvious noise to come out.

"Kahlan, not-" Cara took in a quick breath when she felt Kahlan plant a wet, warm, open-mouthed kiss on her neck, effectively cutting the blonde off. Cara automatically tilted her head to give her lover more access. And Kahlan took full advantage of it. She planted small little kisses up her neck, until she reached the bottom of her jaw. The brunette then went back to where she started and licked up her neck, up behind her ear, taking half of her ear into her mouth, suckling it, and then drawing it back out gently, with her teeth. Cara could not speak words for a few moments as pangs of pleasure went down to her lower abdomen and goosebumps appeared upon her skin.

"Someone's getting a little excited," Kahlan muttered, her voice low, seductive, playful, and husky. Cara turned around, grabbing Kahlan by the wrists as she faced her. Their fingers intertwined as they looked into each other's eyes. Cara was leaning in for a kiss, but just when she was a couple centimeters away, "As much as I want this, Cara... I have a book to get to. So... maybe later," she whispered. She smiled before kissing the blonde's nose and walking out of the room, closing the door completely behind her.

Cara could not believe what just happened. Kahlan walked into her room, turned her on, and then left. She didn't _just_ turn the Mord'Sith on. She _really, really, _turned her on. Cara's mouth was open a little, letting the information process. She did not just... She turned the tables. Cara considered storming into her room and taking her right there, but a majority knew she deserved it, so she let it go.

_'Damn it, Kahlan...'_ she thought to herself, she knew she wasn't getting any sleep that night.

Kahlan waltzed into her room with a grin on her face. That was her victory, but it wasn't over yet. Nope, she just won the battle. She meant to win the war.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kahlan fell asleep with a smile on her face. She didn't count on the fact that Cara was going to get her back for what she did in the bedroom. She failed to realize that her actions came with consequences.

Kahlan had a dream. But not just any dream... she had a dream that felt kind of real. And in her dream was... none other than the blonde Mord'Sith. On her back, she whispered, "Cara," as she unconsciously clutched the blankets.

Her favorite lover was currently placing wet, open-mouthed kisses upon her abdomen, making her muscles flutter underneath the blonde's luscious lips. As soon as she got to the edge of her enticing, red lace panties, she planted a small kiss above it. She moved down... down... to the inside of her thighs, smelling the musty scent of her brunette lover, before nipping the inside of her thigh. Kahlan opened her legs apart, her breathing becoming a little labored as she anticipated what was to come. Cara flattened her tongue, before indulging in a huge, long, wet, lick on top of Kahlan's soaking red lace. The Confessor's mouth opened, her head tilting her back, as she gasped as she felt the unexpected tactic.

She could hear a slight chuckle from the blonde, but didn't pay any mind to it. Too occupied with what she wanted. Cara hooked her index fingers into her lover's sexy, red lace, before slowly pulling them down. Once they were completely off, she went back to her task. The blonde smiled as she gave a light lick to the brunette's clit, making the woman above her bite her lip. Her hips moving up and toward Cara, so she could feel so much more. Cara smirked arrogantly, before giving the same bold lick again. Fuck, she loved that taste.

"Cara," Kahlan whispered as she gasped, feeling a huge wave of pleasure already raking through her body. The blonde responded by giving her another lick exactly same, only, it had more pressure. A lot more pressure, especially on the clit. She kissed and nipped at it, coaxing it out of it's hood.

"Ahhh," the brunette moaned as she felt Cara suckling on where she wanted her most. She could feel the onslaught of a climax about to make itself known. Waiting in anticipation as to what her lover was going to do. Kahlan grabbed the headboard behind her, moving her hips in time with Cara's lips as she stroked the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves with her tongue. Faster and faster, harder and harder, Kahlan could feel herself sweating.

"Car-ahhh!" she whispered in a high pitch moan as she felt her lover beneath her insert two fingers inside of her. Cara didn't spend to much time on foreplay as she curled her fingers, grazing the spot inside of her that made her arch off the bed.

"Fuck!" Kahlan cried out as she felt the blonde thrusting in again. Her hips moving in rhythm of her slow thrusts, trying to coax Cara to go faster. But, unfortunately for Kahlan, Cara didn't do as she wished. Her pace was slow, both with her mouth and her fingers. However, as the blonde progressed, she began to fasten her pace, feeling Kahlan's thighs quivering, but just when her lover was on the brink... she would slow down.

Frustrated, Kahlan growled, "Cara!" The blonde smirked, she had no intention of giving the Confessor the satisfaction of an orgasm. Not after what she did to her today. For a few seconds, the Mord'Sith considered what she was doing harsh, however, she shook the thought from her mind as she quickened her pace considerably.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Right there!" Kahlan cried out, her teeth clenched, muscles taut, knuckles white from grabbing the headboard, and toes curled as she readied herself for the imminent orgasm. However... when Cara felt the muscles inside of Kahlan quivering and shaking, she knew that she was having an orgasm. Cara immediately stopped. It looked as it Kahlan's "_imminent_" orgasm... wasn't so imminent, after all.

"No, no, no, don't stop," she breathed out, moving her hips to get more, but nothing came.

It was at this time, that Kahlan finally woke up. She thought it was all a very intense dream, but when she felt a lick up her abdomen, a kiss at the valley of her breasts and Cara's head pop out underneath the blanket, she knew she got what was coming to her. A huge grin plastered on the blonde's face as she closed in on her ear, "Think twice, before teasing a Mord'Sith. Mord'Sith are just as excellent at giving pleasure as they are inflicting pain. Can you say the same, Confessor?" Cara whispered.

Kahlan bit her lip, her hands on Cara's hips, digging her nails into her skin.

"Finish what you started, Cara," she bit out, a sheen of sweat covering her body. She heard Cara chuckle in her ear.

"Or what, Kahlan? You'll confess me?" the Mord'Sith goaded. The brunette's nails dug deeper, but the pain only enticed Cara.

"If I have to," the Confessor threatened. The blonde chuckled again, "Then you'll have to confess me, because payback's a bitch," the blonde responded, before removing herself from Kahlan. The Mord'Sith walked out the door, more than satisfied with her work.

* * *

><p>Kahlan didn't go back to sleep right away, after that incident. She took her umpteenth cold shower and tried to go to Cara's room which-to her disappointment-was locked. She growled... her body still heated and extremely frustrated. She considered relieving herself, but then refused to. Set on not giving in. The next orgasm she was having, was going to be from Cara.<p>

The next morning, they both had to work. Cara had a very good night sleep, so she was in a good mood. Or... as good a mood as Mord'Sith got in the morning. She made her coffee, got the newspaper and enjoyed the quiet. Kahlan had a very uneasy sleep, so to say that she was grumpy, was an understatement. However, she didn't let herself show it. She was too proud for that. Instead, she decided to play this game.

She didn't bother to change back into her night gown. She felt it was uncomfortable. So, instead, she changed into a fresh pair of underwear and a bra. Black lace, this time. Kahlan had a thing for lace. And apparently, so did Cara.

Kahlan strolled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, fully aware of the fact that her roommate was still there.

"Good morning," Kahlan said in a light voice, not glancing at Cara but knowing that she was staring. Cara couldn't help it. She stared at her lover's abdomen and then down to her ass... her perfectly shaped ass... especially in that black lace... that incredibly sexy, black lace... Then down to her legs... her long, creamy legs...

Cara shook herself out of her trance, forcing herself to concentrate on her paper, instead of all the things she could do to make Kahlan scream her name. Like she almost did last night. Just a little more... and Kahlan wouldn't be able to keep herself from crying out the Mord'Sith's name. Just a little more... before she could have had the satisfaction of seeing an unraveled Kahlan who was so usually tightly controlled. Just a little more... before-

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," came the sudden sound of Kahlan's voice, a smug smile on her face. Cara realized she was looking at Kahlan again. The blonde growled before sipping her coffee and pretending to read the front page. She was so focused on keeping her eyes on the paper, that she hardly noticed the doctor coming up behind her.

Cara tensed when she felt Kahlan's breath upon her ear, "Anything interesting?" she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Cara clenched her teeth, but then forced herself to relax.

"See for yourself," the blonde responded, not moving. Kahlan smirked, before leaning in and reaching for Cara's empty mug. Her breasts clearly pressing into the blonde's back. Cara pretended she wasn't aware of the action, but what how she looked and how she really felt... were completely different stories.

Then the phone rang. "I'll get it," Kahlan volunteered. Cara ignored her.

"Hello?" Kahlan answered. She then walked over to Cara, handing her the phone.

"It's Denna," she said, before Cara took it, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Cara asked, irritated.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" Denna asked, mocking her hurt.

"What do you want, Denna?" she asked, as she watched Kahlan walk out of the kitchen and wanting nothing more than to follow her into her bedroom.

"A double date," the other Mord'Sith said casually. Cara whipped her head back around, "What?" she asked, shocked.

"A double date. You know. When two couples go out together on a simultaneous date?" Denna remarked.

"I know what it is, except there would only be one couple there," the detective bit out.

"How is that going by the way? Mate or no?" Denna asked, curiously. Cara resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she clenched her teeth, "It's going..."she trailed off, trying to find the right words to express herself.

"Yes?"

"It's going," Cara decided to leave it at that.

"Not yet? Cara, how long are you going to wait? By all means, move at a glacial pace, it's not as if your life depends on it," Denna responded sarcastically. Cara growled, "There won't be a double date, Denna," she answered with finality. She heard her 'friend' giggle over the phone.

"Oh, but there will be. In fact, I've already gotten reservations. It's an excellent French restaurant with a view. It's absolutely beautiful, I've always wanted to try it. Trianna is so looking forward to it," Denna answered.

"Without our company," the detective said stubbornly.

"I thought you might say something like that. That's why I'm in the process of telling Kahlan in... hmmm... ten minutes? Except, the words 'double date' won't be included. More like, 'friendly get-together,'" the other Mord'Sith responded.

"Oh, Denna, I'd be delighted to join," came the voice of Kahlan over the phone as well as behind Cara, who froze with shock before turning around

"Great! See you guys tonight!" said Denna, before she hung up. Cara could not believe what just happened. A double date with Denna... and her date... and Kahlan... and her. This was not supposed to happen, this was not going as planned. Whatever the plan was, this was not it.

Cara had an almost comical expression of shock and anger on her face. However, it was only almost comical because of how serious she actually was. How much had she heard?

"Come on, Cara, it can't be that bad," Kahlan said with a smug smile on her face, "Payback's a bitch, remember?" Kahlan added, grinning before turning around to finish her business. Cara took in deep, even breaths. She was under control. She was under control.

_'I am under control. Keep yourself in control. Remember your training. Remember your training, Cara. This will not overtake you,_' Cara thought over and over again. Grabbing her keys and leaving the apartment, before she could do anything she would regret. The good news was... it seemed Kahlan only heard the last part of the conversation. That made things at least a little better.

* * *

><p>To say that Cara was not looking forward to that night was a HUGE understatement. She considered the various options of: throwing herself off a cliff, severely injuring herself by possibly getting a gunshot wound, or 'accidently' fly on a plane to a foreign country. However, she couldn't do any of those things. Denna was her trainer. She trained Cara. And as such, it was forbidden to disobey any order from her. She knew that Denna knew this and cursed her for using it against her. Even if it was for her own good.<p>

However, it wasn't just that she didn't want to go. It was what she was afraid Kahlan was going to do once they got there. If she knew Kahlan right, just getting Cara to the double date wasn't enough payback. She had something planned. She always did. And Cara dreaded whatever it was going to be.

* * *

><p>Oh, the plans Kahlan had for Cara. The Confessor couldn't believe the perfect opportunity that opened up for her. It was perfect timing. Payback, payback, payback. That was all that was on her mind. She knew how much Cara was dreading this and it made it all the sweeter. She played various scenarios in her head, all of which that ended with her winning.<p>

The a huge, smug grin graced her features as she thought about all the evil things she wanted to do. Then a thought struck her.

_What_ was she going to wear? She needed to get a new dress. She needed new clothes. Something classy. If she was going to have fancy food at a fancy restaurant, she needed to wear something fancy. And more importantly, something that would make Cara go wild. Ohhhhh, what, what, what. Kahlan bit her lip. She needed to go shopping. So... shoppping? Or work?

No brainer for her, but the only problem was... she sucked at lying. It was her one weakness. What was she going to say? Then an idea struck her mind.

Richard.

Although, she felt bad for using him, it was for a better cause, right? It was a crisis... so... it was reasonable, right?

Well... Kahlan seemed to think so.

So, out came the cell phone and in was Richard's number.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cara didn't bother to dress up for the event. She wore what she wore to work. Slacks and shirt. She didn't need anything new or fancy. She knew she was going to be extremely under dressed but she didn't care. Cara was in her living room, watching TV waiting for Kahlan to hurry up so that they could get the night over with. Kahlan had an especially wide grin as she walked through the door with a few shopping bags. Cara rolled her eyes as she saw the Confessor.

However, Cara finally heard the door open and then close from the end of the hallway. She chose to ignore it, no matter what. Kahlan was not going to distract her tonight, no matter what she did. This was her resolve. But Kahlan had a funny way of practically crushing it without trying, so when the said woman walked to the end of the hallway within Cara's sights... Cara did a double-take. Her eyes glanced at the Confessor for a moment, meant to be nonchalant, but then when she saw what she was wearing... her jaw dropped.

Kahlan pinned her hair up loosely, wearing dark make-up that made her blue eyes stand out, her plain black dress stopped mid-thigh and the V-neck dropped low enough to show a generous amount of cleavage. Her black stilettos did not help the matter. Kahlan smiled wide, "What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

Cara closed her mouth and got up, not answering her question. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the restaurant and it seemed Denna and Trianna were there first. They chose a table right next to the window, with an incredible view over the city. They were led to the table, Denna wearing an elegant white dress that stopped above the knee, and Trianna wore a red dress, that stopped a little lower than mid thigh. Denna gave Cara a disappointed look when she saw she was under dressed.<p>

"Cara," she greeted plainly, and then turned to Kahlan, "Kahlan! You look absolutely gorgeous! How have you been?" she asked with excitement, standing to kiss her on the cheek. Kahlan returned the same bright smile as kissed Denna's cheek.

"I've been good. What about you?" the Confessor responded.

"Oh, the same as usual," the blonde Mord'Sith replied. They both sat down. Denna sitting next to Cara, who was sitting across from Kahlan next to the window. Denna turned to Cara, who looked extremely bored looking out of the window, and asked, "So, how has things been with you?"

Cara turned to look at Denna, "Fine," she responded simply. Denna rolled her eyes, "Still the tight Mord'Sith, I see. Any progress with her?" Denna asked, her question directed at Kahlan. Cara slightly tensed at the question, a sly smile forming on Kahlan's lips, "Actually, there has been lots of progress," she replied. Cara turned to Kahlan.

"Really?" Denna asked, sounding extremely interested. Kahlan nodded, "Mm-hm, yeah. We've been getting along great, except there are times when there's a lot of tension between us," the Confessor clarified, her hand traveling up Cara's leg. She tensed. Was she really going to do this now?

"Oh, I see. What kind of tension?" Denna asked, glancing at Cara. When Kahlan slipped her hand a little further up, she stood up straighter and grabbed her hand, answering, "The tense kind."

Denna could tell she would get nothing more out of her trainee, so she backed off. Cara gave Kahlan a glare. "So, Trianna, how have you been?" Kahlan asked, Cara finally letting go of her hand.

"Great, actually. We got a new house," Trianna answered, happily. The waiter came and asked, "What would you like to order?" His eyes lingering a little too long on Kahlan. The only person that seemed to notice were Cara and Denna. Cara brushed it off. Denna quickly got his attention by getting her order in first. Then it was time for the rest of the group to order. The menus were out and opened.

"I don't know, what's good?" the Confessor asked, looking up at the waiter from her menu.

"Well, what would you like to start with? We have soups and salads for starters," the waiter answered.

"What kind of salads?" the brunette asked, biting her lip as she read. Cara looked from her menu, noticing the small action before making herself look back.

"Kahlan, I recommend ordering a main course. Their appetizers tend to be very filling," Denna whispered. Kahlan nodded, "I'll have the Supreme de Volaille," she decided.

"An excellent choice," the waiter commented, then turning to Cara, "And you, madam?" Cara was about to decide, when she felt a hand making its way very close to her center. She glared at Kahlan who didn't seem to notice, because she was talking to Denna. Cara grabbed the hand again, stopping it in its tracks.

"She'll have the Porc a la Dijonnaise," Denna ordered for her. Cara didn't care, Denna knew what she liked, however, her attention was elsewhere. The waiter nodded and left after he got Trianna's. There was more small talk, but not just that. Kahlan, Denna, and Trianna seemed to be the only ones in the conversation, Cara not saying much. However, Kahlan would slip her hand a little closer each time and it was getting harder and harder to stop Kahlan.

The brunette would give the blonde sly looks before becoming absorbed into the conversation again. The food arrived shortly after and they started to eat. Cara would occasionally look at Kahlan, who had her lips wrapped around her fork, before pulling the chicken off and chewing it. Cara forced herself to concentrate on her food- that is- before Kahlan's hand was on top of Cara's center. The blonde froze, fork still in her mouth. Her hand shot down to Kahlan's, needing her stop. However, when the Confessor put pressure, Cara resisted the urge to flutter her eyes closed.

The blonde took the food off her fork, chewing with more force than necessary as she felt Kahlan putting more pressure. Cara dropped her fork before getting up.

"Excuse me," she muttered, before walking away. Denna, confused, looked at Kahlan. She seemed confused as well and got up, "I'll check on her."

Cara reached the bathroom. That woman was going to kill her. Cara looked herself in the mirror before closing her eyes and trying to calm herself. What was wrong with her? Why can't she control herself around this woman? A few moments later, said woman walked through the door.

Cara turned to her, glaring. "What's wrong, Cara?" Kahlan asked, innocently. A hint of a smile pulling at her lips. Cara growled before turning back towards the mirror and putting her hands on the sink, ignoring Kahlan. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Do you want me, Cara?" Kahlan asked huskily into her ear. Cara clenched her teeth, '_You have no idea_,' she thought. The blonde clutched at the sink, her grip getting tighter as she tried to relax herself. Tingles traveling down her spine.

"Payback's a bitch, remember?" Kahlan asked, taking the cartilage of Cara's ear in between her teeth. Cara appeared unaffected as she remembered all of her training. She was not going to give in.

"You started it," Kahlan remarked, her hands traveling down, undoing Cara's pants with ease. Cara immediately grabbed her hands, stopping them.

"Kahlan," she warned, opening her eyes. Kahlan smiled, placing an open-mouthed kiss on Cara's neck. Her heart racing. She was not going to give in. Her proud self needed Kahlan to stop, tried to urge Cara to take action, but another part of Cara's mind seemed to be resisting. It wouldn't let Cara stop her lover. Kahlan continued to slip her hands into her pants, but Cara's grip tightened.

Kahlan loved watching Cara. The controlled, composed, Cara... unwinding. Kahlan's left hand slipped out of the Mord'Sith' pants, Cara's hand still on hers. She took the blonde's hand into hers, and placed it on her thigh. Guiding it up her leg, fingers curling around her dress, bringing the fabric up with it. Cara could feel Kahlan's other hand sliding back up her abdomen. When it got to the top buttoned button of her shirt, she slowly unbuttoned the shirt down with ease. One button... two... she unbuttoned one more, before slipping her hand inside Cara's shirt.

Kahlan placed another wet open-mouthed kiss on the other side of Cara's neck, seeing her eyes flutter close in their reflection. She smiled as her hand slipped under Cara's bra and grasping her breast. Feeling the heated flesh and the hardened nipple. Kahlan tried something new this time, though. She bit down on Cara's neck, "Fuck," the blonde breathed through clenched teeth. The blonde knew that Kahlan was wild, she knew that Kahlan could be bold and audacious, but never like this. And it turned her on even more.

The Confessor's teeth dragged up her lover's neck, before planting a small kiss behind her ear. She looked down too see the satisfying mark in made on Cara's skin, before leaning in to bite her again, above the previous one. She bit in, harder, making Cara let out- what sounded to be- a feral growl and moan. Kahlan chuckled, her hand leaving Cara's on her leg, before slipping it into Cara's pants again. She slid a finger between her slit, feeling how wet she was.

"Mmmmm," she moaned into Cara's ear, "You really do want me, don't you?" she whispered. Cara was completely at her mercy and she knew full well, too. The blonde opened her eyes and looked into Kahlan's. Kahlan spread Cara's wetness around, especially around her clit, before touching it. She could feel it twitch under her touch. She took inserted her finger inside of Cara, making the blonde open her mouth in a silent moan. The brunette smirked, before taking out her hand. Cara watched as Kahlan brought her finger to her lips, licking it, before taking it into her mouth. Pulling it out, her eyes on Cara's through the reflection the entire time. The gaze so intense, it was surprising one of them didn't combust.

"Think twice, before teasing a Confessor. Confessors learn extremely fast, Cara. Can you say the same, Mord'Sith?" Kahlan asked, throwing Cara's words back at her from last night. She took Cara's ear between her teeth, biting with a bit more force than necessary as she let it slip out of her teeth. A loud moan came from Cara's throat, unchecked. The Mord'Sith clenched her teeth, trying to focus, but it was extremely hard.

"Let go, Cara. Just let go," the Confessor whispered very seductively in her ear, knowing how close she was to getting to _her_ Mord'Sith. That was the last straw for Cara, she turned around put Kahlan against bathroom stall wall. She looked into Kahlan's eyes, full of lust, full of passion. However, it also had determination. The blonde leaned in next to Kahlan's ears, "Never," she whispered harshly, before backing up. She tucked in her shirt, did her pants and fixed her hair the best she could in a few seconds before walking out the bathroom door.

It was suddenly extremely hot in there and she needed fresh air. Cara was extremely bothered by how close Kahlan was. She was so close to unraveling that tight control she had on herself and that was a scary thing. Something was wrong, Cara knew it, but she didn't know what yet. She didn't know how to find the problem. Was it really because she was in need of a mate? And her body needed Kahlan that badly? No... it couldn't be. The urges are not that strong. However, she smiled. This was fun... this was extremely fun. She loved this game they were playing and she was so very determined that she will not be the first one to break.

Cara arrived at the table, sat down, and started eating, as if nothing ever happened.

Kahlan wasn't surprised when Cara pushed her away. Cara was strong, but the Confessor could have sworn she had her wrapped around her finger. She smiled, this was going to be a challenge. A welcome one. She looked forward to this game they were playing. It was so fortunate that they ended up to be... _roommates_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cara was torn between whether to go back to avoiding the Confessor or not. Avoiding her would mean she's clearly being affected and not avoiding would mean that she had to learn a whole new level of control. Especially after the stunt Kahlan pulled yesterday. Even with all her training and all of her will power, she almost managed to lose.

The Mord'Sith was currently at her desk, flipping a wooden pencil her hand. She thought about that night's events after she got back at the table.

_Denna was acting strangely. Why was she acting strangely? It wasn't like her. _

_Well, Denna took out her vile of oxytocin while Cara and Kahlan were in the bathroom. However, instead of putting half the vile in Cara's cup... she accidently put the whole thing in. She convinced herself that she might as well put an entire vile into Kahlan's anyway, so she did. Trianna looked at her mate like she was crazy, "Denna! That-"_

_"Shhhh, it was an accident. Here she comes," Denna said, trying to act normally._

Cara shook the thought from her mind. Denna acting strangely wasn't so strange. She's been like that lately, maybe it was Trianna that was influencing her. The Mord'Sith didn't really concern herself with it. However, she was concerned with Kahlan and what she was going to pull next. But it was Cara's move now. The blonde smiled as she began to devise what she was going to do. To be honest, she didn't know how much teasing she could take. The only thing that was holding her back was her pride. She was determined not to lose, even if this sexual frustration drove her insane.

"Cara," Richard's voice interrupted her thinking. He was standing next to her desk as she looked up at him. He sat down on the chair next to her desk and she rolled her eyes, what did the boy want now.

"Is there something going on with you and Kahlan?" he asked, his fingers being a little fidgety. Cara raised an eyebrow- a little surprised by the question- and leaned back in her chair, "What gives you that idea?" she asked, amused but didn't show it. Richard sighed, "Well, she's been acting a little... I don't know... distant lately, and the the only reasons I can think of is that she's either going through a really tough time and can't talk about it or something's happening with you and her. You know, like a fight or something," he answered. Cara nodded and leaned forward, "Things between me and Kahlan are tense," she replied.

He nodded, "Why?" he asked.

"Ask her," Cara said as she turned back to her desk. "Okay," he said as he got up and was about to walk away.

"Richard," she called out and he turned around, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Kahlan is involved with someone else? Not in this work environment?" she asked. Richard looked at Cara as he thought about it. She noticed his jaw clenched before he said, "Maybe," before walking away.

Cara smiled, internally of course, at her victory and thought she should go warn Kahlan of the situation. So she left the poor man to ponder as she went down to the basement.

Kahlan wasn't working over a dead body this time, in fact, it seemed she was shopping for shoes. Kahlan changed her screen, but not fast enough, when she saw Cara. "Work, I suppose?" Cara asked smugly. Kahlan rolled her eyes, "Just looking," the doctor answered. Cara's eyes slowly looked over the doctor. She wasn't wearing anything inappropriate but it wasn't exactly modest either. A loose dress that stopped at just above the knees. She found her thoughts wandering before she looked her in the eye.

"Richard is getting suspicious. I thought you wanted to date the man," Cara stated, walking over to a wheeled chair and dragging it closer to the doctor. Kahlan shrugged, "He's nice and everything, but-"

"He's too timid," the blonde finished with a smirk. "Oh please, Cara, don't be so smug yet. I did almost break you last night," Kahlan replied with a satisfied smile. The Mord'Sith rolled her eyes, "Kahlan, I show you want you want to believe," she answered. Kahlan's smile got wider, "If you say so," she replied nonchalantly. Cara furrowed her eyebrows at the other woman, "Don't get too confident, Kahlan. It's my move now, remember?"

"Oh, I wonder what you'll do next," Kahlan said as she turned back to her computer. Cara moved her chair behind her and leaned in to the other woman's ear, "Do you really want to know?" she asked, taking the shell of her ear and nipping it. Kahlan's jaw clenched at the unexpected contact. Cara's hands slid around the chair in front of her and rested on the Confessor's thighs.

"I could... show you right now," the blonde continued, as her hands slid closer, sliding the hem of the dress up as she did so. Kahlan closed her eyes and strengthened her resolve. Her hands placed on top of Cara's effectively stopping them.

"We're at work, Cara," she addressed in a warning tone.

"All the better. But you would have to stay quiet. We don't need anyone hearing you as I bring you to a mind shattering orgasm," the Mord'Sith answered confidently. Kahlan shuttered at her words and didn't stop the blonde when she continued to move her hands closer and closer.

"I love what you're wearing today, Kahlan. It's almost like you were... expecting this," Cara whispered as her left hand traveled up her body and to the spaghetti strap of the dress. She considered slipping both straps down, but thought one would suffice... for now. Her hand easily slipped the strap of her dress down without much effort, before slipping her hand underneath Kahlan's strapless bra.

"Mmm," Kahlan moaned as she bit her lip, her eyes closed and her own left hand placed on top of Cara's, on top of her dress. The blonde's finger began to caress the Confessor's nipple, making the brunette arch her back a little and shift in her chair. All the while, the detective's right hand 'investigating' what's underneath Kahlan's underwear.

"Cara, we can't... not here," she breathed, before she gasped and her hips arched up and her head thrown back as she felt Cara's fingers rubbing Kahlan's clit. Cara's smile turned into a grin, "But you're so wet for me, Kahlan," she replied, before putting a little more pressure.

"Shit," Kahlan breathed, "Language, Doctor," Cara scolding playfully as her fingers traveled toward the brunette's entrance. Then suddenly Kahlan's right hand grabbed Cara's thigh behind her, clenching as she felt the pleasure rack through her. The Mord'Sith's fingers now gathering her slickness and spreading it, before caressing the Confessor's clit again. The hold on Cara's leg became tighter. The blonde thought she'd put Kahlan out of her sexual misery and so she started to rub a little harder and a little faster.

"Yes," the doctor gasped as her mouth fell open and her face contorted in pleasure. Her hips began to rise a little as she rode in rhythm with Cara. Kahlan's other hand shot to the back of Cara's neck, her nail digging into the skin. Cara bit her lip as she felt the slight pain run through her, turning her on. Just when Kahlan was on the brink, she heard a beeping noise.

"Oh, damn," Cara said, though her tone sounded sarcastic. She stopped her actions and began to get up, but Kahlan's hold got tighter, "You better finish what you started," the Confessor warned. The blonde smirked, wiping her fingers on her pants before detaching the brunette's hands. She then spun Kahlan in her chair and leaned in so that her lips were centimeters from hers, "Duty calls, Doctor," she whispered before leaving. Kahlan at least expected a kiss, but she couldn't even get that.

She growled in frustration, "We're not done here, Cara," she called and the blonde's pace slowed. Although, it was far from what Kahlan did to her, who said she was finished yet?"Oh, we're far from done, Kahlan. It's still my move," she answered before quickening her pace again.

Kahlan swiveled back around in her chair, facing the computer. To say she was frustrated was an understatement. A part of her didn't know what was wrong with her. Under normal circumstances, she had more control but she felt like an animal in heat and couldn't control herself. She sighed and rubbed her face in her hands. Then a thought occurred to her... maybe she should have herself tested... just in case. Look for any abnormalities.

Kahlan got up and went to conduct the tests. Maybe she should give Cara the same tests. The thought crossed her mind but at the moment, the fog was just clearing her head so she didn't really pay much mind to it.

* * *

><p>Cara's expression suddenly got serious when she realized something. It's been nagging the back of her mind for a while but she always assumed it was just herself and her body chemistry. Being a Mord'Sith and all. But still... what about Kahlan? If she knew the Confessor right, she wouldn't have been that easy just then. As much as she enjoyed this game, she had a gut feeling that something was wrong.<p>

The blonde thought about it for a while, thinking whether or not to tell Kahlan. What if she was wrong? What if Kahlan was just... an easy person? Cara clenched her teeth at that. The Confessor was a very respectable person, if there was one thing that would describe her, easy was definitely not one of them. The Mord'Sith sighed. Maybe she was overthinking, maybe she was just letting her imagination get the better of her. But the feeling won't go away.

_After this. I'll go to Kahlan and we'll discuss it_, Cara thought.


End file.
